Straniero in terra straniera
| titolo_originale=Stranger in a Strange Land | immagine=StrangerInAStrangeLand.jpg | numero_stagione=3 | numero_episodio=09 | data_ABC= 21 febbraio 2007 | data_FOX = 22 ottobre 2007 | data_RAI = 7 gennaio 2008 | lunghezza=43:26 | flashback=Jack | giorni=73-74 | sceneggiatore=Elizabeth Sarnoff & Christina M. Kim | regista= Paris Barclay | guest=Bai Ling - Achara M.C. Gainey - Tom Tania Raymonde - Alex Blake Bashoff - Karl Diana Scarwid - Isabel | costar=Kimberley Joseph - Cindy James Huang - Chet Siwathep Sunapo - Uomo Thailandese Shannon Chanhthanam - Ragazzo Thailandese | uncredited=Kiersten Havelock - Emma Mickey Graue - Zach}} è il nono episodio della Terza stagione di Lost, e il 58esimo dell'intera serie. Jack scopre che Juliet deve essere giudicata per quello che ha fatto, mentre la ferita di Ben comincia ad infettarsi. Nel frattempo Sawyer, Kate e Karl approdano sull’Isola. Trama Flashback thumb|left|[[Jack e Achara fanno volare l'aquilone]] Jack si trova in vacanza a Phuket, in Thailandia: uscito sulla spiaggia tenendo un involto sotto il braccio Jack incontra un ragazzo che gli vede due bottigliette di Coca Cola. Jack srotola poi l’involto e lo distende sulla sabbia: si tratta di un aquilone. Jack comincia a montare l’aquilone ma presto si accorge di non essere capace. Una ragazza, poco lontana sulla spiaggia, lo osserva e sorride. Jack sorride di rimando e la ragazza si avvicina e comincia ad aiutarlo a montare l’aquilone. Una volta montato l’aquilone la ragazza lo solleva e Jack tiene il filo: approfittando del vento favorevole l’aquilone decolla dalle mani della ragazza e si libera in aria. I due sorridono felici e cominciano a giocare. La ragazza dice a Jack di chiamarsi Achara: Jack dice alla ragazza il suo nome ed i due fanno conoscenza. Più tardi, a cena, Achara porta Jack a mangiare in un ristorante locale. Jack assaggia lo strano cibo che gli viene offerto ed il cameriere, Chet, fratello di Achara, gli fa i complimenti per il suo coraggio. Achara chiede a Jack come mai lui non sappia far volare gli aquiloni. Jack ribatte che non è mai stato capace di farlo perché suo papà aveva sempre troppo da fare che portarlo a far volare gli aquiloni: Achara risponde che a lei non interessa parlare del padre di Jack. Un uomo entra in quel momento nel locale, saluta Achara e le consegna una busta voluminosa. La ragazza ringrazia l’uomo e nasconde rapidamente la busta nella sua borsa: in risposta allo sguardo interrogativo di Jack Achara risponde di avere un dono. Jack afferma che deve essere un dono eccezionale. thumb|left|[[Jack e Achara in un momento di intimità|220px]] Una notte, mentre Jack sta dormendo nel suo letto, Achara lo raggiunge, si spoglia ed entra nel letto accanto a lui. I due si baciano con passione. Achara chiede a Jack se lui voglia chiederle qualcosa. Jack ribatte che vorrebbe conoscerla un po’ meglio ma lei non si lascia conoscere. Achara risponde che ci sono cose della sua gente che Jack non potrà mai capire. Jack le chiede se il suo dono fa parte di quelle cose e Achara risponde affermativamente. Mentre i due continuano a baciarsi Achara sussurra a Jack di non farle più domande e di divertirsi assieme e basta. Jack acconsente. Qualche sera dopo Jack sta camminando per le vie di Phuket quando vede Achara incamminarsi verso un vicolo buio. Incuriosito Jack la segue di nascosta e viene condotta fino in una stanza con molte candele accese. Achara esce da una porta e gli dice che lui non avrebbe dovuto seguirla nel posto in cui lei lavora. Jack nota alcune foto di tatuaggi sulle pareti della stanza e chiede ad Achara se lei sia una tatuatrice. Achara risponde che lei ha il dono di sapere vedere cosa sono le persone e di imprimere nei tatuaggi la loro essenza. Jack le chiede se lei riesce a vedere cosa è lui: la donna risponde affermativamente e dice a Jack che lui è un leader ed un uomo forte ma questo lo rende solo ed impaurito. Jack chiede ad Achara di fargli un tatuaggio che lo definisca. La ragazza rifiuta di farlo perché lui è uno straniero ed a lei non è consentito tatuarlo: la sua gente non capirebbe. Jack insiste e si toglie la maglietta presentandole un braccio. Achara, pur contro la sua volontà, si appresta a tatuargli il braccio. thumb|right|[[Chet scopre il tatuaggio di Jack|250px]] Qualche giorno dopo Jack è di nuovo sulla spiaggia: vedendo il ragazzo delle bibite Jack gli chiede due Coca Cola ma il ragazzo scappa spaventato. Jack, incredulo, si volta e vede un gruppo di ragazzi che gli si avvicina minacciosamente: Jack, riconoscendo Chet, lo saluta. Il ragazzo, non degnandolo di uno sguardo, gli solleva la manica della camicia ed osserva i tatuaggi sul braccio. Poi, senza il minimo preavviso, colpisce Jack con un pugno. I suoi compagni scattano in avanti e cominciano a colpire Jack senza pietà, a turno, fino a lasciarlo sanguinante sulla sabbia. Alla fine il fratello di Achara solleva Jack per il bavero della camicia e gli grida di andarsene da lì e di lasciare il loro paese. Poi, assieme agli altri, si allontana. Jack solleva lo sguardo e nota, in fondo alla spiaggia Achara che lo guarda piangendo. Poi, voltandosi, la ragazza si allontana sulla sabbia. Sull’isola thumb|left|[[Karl e Kate sulla canoa]] Sulla canoa Sawyer e Kate stanno remando verso l’Isola mentre Sawyer canta una canzone. D’un tratto Kate interrompe Sawyer e gli dice che devono tornare indietro per salvare Jack. Sawyer, sorpreso, le dice che non posso tornare indietro: è stato lo stesso Jack a far loro promettere di non tornare a cercarlo e comunque, se lo facessero, Ben chissà cosa farebbe loro. Karl, risvegliatosi, assicura loro che Ben non esiterebbe ad ucciderli se loro facessero ritorno sull’Isola dell’Idra. Sentite queste parole Kate si rassegna. Arrivati a breve distanza dall’Isola Sawyer propone di attraccare. Kate ribatte che sarebbe meglio continuare a navigare costeggiando tutta l’isola in modo da arrivare fin sulla spiaggia ma Sawyer risponde che non hanno cibo né acqua e che lui non sa navigare di notte: la cosa migliore che possono fare è quindi scendere a riva e preparare un campo per la notte. Kate, pur se controvoglia, acconsente. Una volta sbarcati ed acceso un fuoco Kate si dimostra molto fredda con Sawyer. Karl dice ai due che non dovrebbero litigare ma piuttosto ringraziare di essere ancora vivi. Kate chiede a Karl se gli Altri vivano sull’Isola dell’Idra: il ragazzo risponde negativamente ed aggiunge che l’Isola dell’Idra è solo il posto su cui vanno a lavorare su dei “progetti”. Loro vivono proprio sull’isola su cui si trovano in quel momento. Kate chiede cosa gli Altri abbiano fatto alle persone che hanno rapito: Karl risponde che hanno dato a quelle persone una vita migliore di quella che avevano prima. Pensieroso Karl osserva le stelle e ricorda di quando lui ed Alex si sdraiavano in giardino e davano i nomi alle costellazioni. thumb|right|[[Karl e Sawyer parlano di donne|220px]] Il mattino seguente Kate si sveglia e nota che Karl è scomparso: la ragazza sveglia Sawyer ed i due cominciano a cercare il ragazzo. Sentendo qualcuno che piange Sawyer si offre di andare a vedere come sta il ragazzo e si inoltra fra le frasche. Trovato il ragazzo che piange Sawyer lo colpisce con un pugno sulla spalla e, di fronte allo sguardo sorpreso di Karl, gli spiega che l’ha fatto per farlo diventare un vero cow-boy. Poi Sawyer, in un momento di comprensione, dice a Karl che lui è stato con molte ragazze e che alcune di esse sono state speciali al punto tale che con loro ha dato i nomi alle costellazioni. Sawyer chiede a Karl se è innamorato di Alex ed il ragazzo risponde che lui la ama più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Sawyer allora consiglia al ragazzo di tornare nel posto in cui gli Altri abitano e di andarsi a riprendere Alex. Karl ribatte che se lui tornasse dagli Altri loro lo ucciderebbero: Sawyer, mentre si allontana, soggiunge che almeno ne sarà valsa la pena. Sawyer raggiunge Kate e le dice che ora devono andare: ha lasciato andare Karl. Kate lo rimprovera perché Karl avrebbe potuto condurli al villaggio degli Altri ma Sawyer le fa notare che Karl era un bersaglio e loro sarebbero stati in pericolo se fossero rimasti ancora con lui. Kate, arrabbiata, risponde malamente. Sawyer le dice che non deve sentirsi in colpa per quello che è successo fra loro due e per aver tradito il dottore: Sawyer sa bene che lei ha fatto quello che ha fatto solo perché era sicura che Sawyer sarebbe morto da lì a poco. Kate, in lacrime perché lacerata interiormente, si incammina verso la giungla. Sull'isola dell’Idra thumb|left|[[Tom sposta Jack dalla sua cella]] Tom entra nella cella di Jack e gli dice di alzarsi perché devono trasferirlo da un’altra parte. Jack, sorridendo, commenta che ora che lui ha salvato la vita a Ben loro non hanno più bisogno di lui e quindi si stanno preparando ad ucciderlo. Sorpreso Tom gli chiede che genere di persone lui crede che loro siano. Jack risponde che gli Altri sono persone che uccidono, impiccano e rapiscono bambini. Tom ribatte che lui non può giudicare il loro comportamento perché non sa a quale fine loro stiano agendo. Due guardie entrano nella cella ed ammanettano Jack trasportandolo poi fuori. Mentre cammina nei corridoi Jack incrocia Juliet, anch’essa ammanettata, e nota che la donna viene rinchiusa in quella che prima era la sua cella. Una donna bionda, che scorta Juliet, lo osserva con attenzione. Più tardi, dopo essere stato rinchiuso nella gabbia dove stava Sawyer, Jack viene raggiunto da Tom che gli porta un sandwich. Jack chiede a Tom chi fosse la donna bionda che hanno incrociato nei corridoi e perché scortasse Juliet. Tom commenta che la donna potrebbe essere definita “lo sceriffo” e che era con Juliet perché Juliet si è cacciata in un brutto guaio. Quando Tom chiede a Jack cosa ne pensi del fatto che i suoi compagni se ne siano andati senza voltarsi indietro e senza tentare di salvarlo Jack, pensieroso, tronca il discorso ed addenta il suo panino. Quella notte Jack cerca invano di far funzionare l’apparecchio di distribuzione del cibo dentro la sua gabbia. Improvvisamente Juliet viene scortata all’esterno della sua gabbia: la donna gli dice che è andata a visitare Ben ed ha visto che l’uomo ha qualche linea di febbre. Juliet mostra a Jack una foto dei punti di sutura sulla schiena e commenta che secondo lei si stanno infettando. Quando Jack risponde che è della stessa opinione Juliet li chiede di andare a medicare Ben. Jack, incredulo, le chiede se lei gli stia chiedendo di fare a Ben un ennesimo favore perché spera che lui la possa ricondurre a casa. Juliet ribatte che non è quello il vero motivo: ora lei si trova nei guai perché ha ucciso un uomo ed ha bisogno che Ben la aiuti ad uscirne. Jack, colpito, ribatte che lui non ha intenzione di aiutare nessuno, né lei né Ben. La donna, delusa, viene scortata di nuovo all’interno della Stazione Idra. thumb|right|[[Isabel interroga Jack]] Più tardi Jack si accorge che la donna bionda è appena fuori dalla gabbia e lo sta osservando: la donna recita alcune frasi in cinese e spiega che ha appena letto il significato dei tatuaggi che Jack ha sul braccio. La donna chiede a Jack se lui conosca il significato dei tatuaggi e, quando Jack risponde affermativamente, lei commenta che il cinese è una lingua molto complicata e quindi la scritta può essere interpretata con una serie di diverse sfumature. Quando Jack, seccato, risponde di conoscere perfettamente quello che c’è scritto sul tatuaggio la donna, che si presenta come Isabel gli chiede di seguirlo perché vuole porgli alcune domande. All’interno della stazione i due incrociano Alex ed Isabel le consiglia di andare a trovare suo padre. Poi la donna conduce Jack in una stanza dove sono già presenti Juliet, ammanettata ad una sedia, e Tom. Isabel spiega a Jack che sta indagando su un incidente e vuole l’aiuto di Jack per chiarire alcune incongruenze. Isabel chiede a Jack se è vero che, come lui stesso ha detto a Tom durante l’operazione, Juliet gli aveva chiesto di uccidere Ben. Jack, preso in contropiede, rimane un attimo in silenzio e poi afferma risolutamente che Juliet non gli ha mai chiesto nulla del genere e che lui ha mentito per metterli uno contro l’altro. Isabel, raggelandosi, lo fissa negli occhi e gli chiede perché lui stia mentendo per Juliet. Jack, sorridendo, chiede di essere riportato nella sua gabbia. thumb|left|[[Cindy, tra le altre persone, osserva Jack|250px]] Il mattino seguente Jack si risveglia nella sua gabbia e scopre che un gruppo di persone lo sta osservando dall’esterno. Una di esse, Cindy, gli si avvicina e lo saluta. Jack riconosce la ragazza come la hostess del Volo 815 e le chiede come stia e cosa gli Altri le abbiano fatto. Cindy risponde di stare bene e che le cose sono più complicate di quello che appaiono: loro sono venuto per osservarlo. Jack, incredulo, non riesce a capire cosa intenda la ragazza. Emma si avvicina a Cindy e le sussurra qualcosa nell’orecchio. Cindy dice a Jack che Emma vorrebbe sapere come sta Ana Lucia: Jack, colto da un accesso di frustrazione e rabbia le grida contro dicendole di andare ad osservare qualcos’altro e di lasciarlo in pace. Cindy ed il gruppo, sorpresi, si allontanano. Zack osserva lungamente Jack e poi si allontana con gli altri. Alex raggiunge Jack nella sua gabbia e distrugge con un sasso la telecamera che li osserva. La ragazza chiede a Jack perché lui abbia salvato la vita di Ben dopo tutto quello che lui aveva fatto a lui ed ai suoi amici. Jack ribatte dicendo alla ragazza che le risponderà solo se lei, a sua volta, risponderà ad una sua domanda: dove si trova Juliet in quel momento. Alex risponde che Juliet in quel momento sta per essere giudicata per avere ucciso uno dei loro: la legge degli Altri non è clemente con chi uccide uno dei loro. Alex aggiunge che se non fosse stato per Jack Juliet non avrebbe mai ucciso una persona e chiede a Jack di rispondere alla domanda che lei gli ha posto. Jack risponde dicendo che ha operato Ben perché glielo aveva promesso, aveva dato la sua parola. Improvvisamente Jack si volta e chiede ad Alex se suo padre sia ancora il capo e se Isabel obbedirà a quello che lui le dirà di fare: Alex risponde affermativamente. Jack, determinato, chiede ad Alex di condurlo da suo padre. Arrivati in sala operatoria Jack ferma un medico che sta intervenendo per pulire la ferita infetta di Ben e lo allontana. Jack chiede a Ben se loro non abbiano un chirurgo più abile: Ben risponde che una volta lo avevano e si chiamava Ethan. Jack spiega a Ben che la sua ferita è infetta e che è necessario ripulirla per evitare che possano nascere delle complicazioni e che lui rimanga paralizzata: è necessario che un medico si prenda cura di lui finché non sarà fuori pericolo. Ben chiede a Jack cosa lui voglia in cambio: l’uomo gli chiede di intervenire per salvare la vita di Juliet. Ben, sorpreso, gli dice che a Juliet non importa nulla di Jack perché lei è una di loro. Jack, incurante delle parole di Ben, gli chiede di chiudere l’accordo. Ben chiede che gli vengano portati carta e penna. Jack ed Alex raggiungono la stanza in cui è in corso il giudizio di Juliet: la ragazza bussa per farsi aprire. Tom esce dalla stanza e, vedendo Jack, lo attacca e lo sbatte contro una colonna. Isabel, uscita in quel momento, blocca Tom ed Alex le consegna il messaggio da Ben. Isabel legge il messaggio e comunica ad alta voce che Ben ha deciso di commutare l’esecuzione di Juliet nella marchiatura. Jack, non capendo di cosa si tratti, osserva Juliet attraverso uno spiraglio della porta ma Isabel, rientrando nella stanza, chiude la porta alle sue spalle. thumb|right|Il marchio sulla schiena di [[Juliet|220px]] Più tardi Juliet raggiunge Jack alla sua gabbia e gli porta un sandwich: Jack chiede a Juliet di mostrargli la marchiatura. La donna vorrebbe che lui lasciasse perdere me Jack insiste e Juliet solleva la maglietta mostrando, in fondo alla schiena, una grossa cicatrice. Jack, sconvolto, dice alla donna di raccogliere una foglia di aloe e di portargliela. Juliet ubbidisce alla sua richiesta e gli sporge la foglia attraverso le sbarre. Jack si china e comincia a curare teneramente Juliet. Jack dice a Juliet che Ben ha promesso ad entrambi che li riporterà a casa e quindi ora loro due dovranno assicurarsi che lui mantenga la parola data. Juliet comunica poi a Jack che di lì a poco gli Altri verranno a prenderlo e condurranno lui e tutti gli altri via da quell’isola. Gli amici di Jack, infatti, hanno visto dove loro si trovano e potrebbero tornare a cercarli. Ora tutti loro devono fuggire da lì e raggiungere il posto che Ben chiama “casa”. thumb|right|[[Jack si allontana in barca con gli Altri]] Isabel conduce Jack e Juliet su una spiaggia dove già si trovano Tom e Ben, sdraiato su una portantina. Isabel spiega a Jack che i suoi tatuaggi dicono “Cammina fra di noi ma non è uno di noi”: Jack ribatte che effettivamente quello è ciò che i tatuaggi dicono, ma non è quello che significano. Ben viene poi caricato su una piccola imbarcazione e, assieme a Jack, viene trasportato verso una barca ancorato poco distante da riva. Poco dopo, mentre Sawyer e Kate accendono delle torce e camminano fra gli alberi e Karl e Alex, pur se separati, osservano le stesse stelle, a bordo della nave che li porta via dall’Isola dell’Idra Jack e Juliet siedono l’uno accanto all’altra. Curiosità Generale * Questo è l'ultimo episodio in cui il flashback è incentrato esclusivamente su Jack. Anche se si potrebbe sostenere che l'episodio "316" contenga un lungo flashback invece di un flashforward, il suo unico altro flashback è nell'episodio incentrato su Jacob "L'incidente, prima e seconda parte". * Il tatuaggio di Jack non necessariamente si deve tradurre letteralmente come Cammina fra noi, ma non è uno di noi, come dice Isabel. La traduzione corretta dal cinese recita Eagles high, cleaving sky. ** Il tatuaggio è un vero tatuaggio dell'attore Matthew Fox, insieme ad un secondo che si vede a volte sull'avambraccio sinistro. ** Nel flashback, quando Achara sta per fare il tatuaggio e Jack é senza maglietta, il tatuaggio sembra coperto oppure, forse, per la scena le immagini sono state montate orizzontalmente durante il montaggio. * Ci sono alcuni riferimenti alle stelle come i nomi che danno Karl e Alex alle stelle, il marchio di Juliet, e le stelle sul tatuaggio di Jack. * Come Ben e Tom Friendly fecero nell'episodio "Storia di due città", Isabel quando parla con Jack fa un breve inchino. * Questo è il primo episodio nel quale durante il flashback di Jack non compare suo padre Christian Shephard. ** Questo è il primo episodio incentrato su Jack da "Inseguimento" in cui Sarah Shephard non compare. Sarah sarebbe tornata per l'ultima volta nel prossimo episodio incentrato su Jack. Note di produzione * Sayid, Charlie, Claire, Desmond, Hurley, Jin, Locke, Nikki, Paulo e Sun non compaiono in questo episodio. * Nessun personaggio che è apparso nel precedente episodio appare in questo. Questa puntata e quella precedente sono le uniche volte che questo accade nella serie. * L'aquilone di Jack è stato progettato da Buteo Huang ed è conosciuto come Starbird. Errori * I pantaloncini che indossa Jack quando è sulla spiaggia con Achara, preparano e fanno volare l'aquilone, passano da bagnati ad asciutti molte volte. * Subito dopo che Tom chiede se volesse altre pietre, si sente aprirsi la porta e 2 degli Altri prendere Jack per portarlo via. Tuttavia la porta da cui sono entrati era già aperta e quindi non si sarebbe dovuto sentire il suono. Tematiche ricorrenti * Achara dice a Jack di essere un grand'uomo. (Buoni e cattivi) * Jack chiede a Tom perché gli Altri si definiscano buoni se rapiscono i bambini e le donne in stato interessante e terrorizzano i sopravvissuti. (Buoni e cattivi) * Nel flashback Jack indossa una collana a forma di 8. (Numeri) * Il marchio di Juliet è una stella ad 8 punte. (Numeri) * Karl punta ad una zona del cielo e dice che è dove apparirà l'orsacchiotto. (Animali) * Jack viene spostato nelle gabbie mentre Juliet viene imprigionata nella cella di Jack. (Prigionia) (Isolamento) * Achara dice che la leadership di Jack lo farà diventare solo. (Isolamento) (Leadership) * Juliet è condannata a morte ma viene salvata dall'intervento di Jack. (Vita e morte) * Jack mente ad Isabel sulla richiesta di Juliet di uccidere Ben, per proteggerla. (Truffe e inganni) * Achara non svela il suo segreto a Jack. (Segreti) * Il dono di Achara è l'abilità di vedere chi sono realmente le persone. (Parapsicologia) * Jack racconta ad Achara la relazione con suo padre. (Problemi familiari) Riferimenti culturali * Il titolo dell'episodio può riferirsi a: ** La bibbia: Esodo 2:22. Il versetto recita: "Ella Sipporà gli partorì un figlio ed egli Mosè lo chiamò Ghersom, perché diceva: "Vivo come forestiero in terra straniera!"". ** Straniero in terra straniera: il nome di questo libro del 1961 di Robert A. Heinlein. ** Straniero in terra straniera: 1 delle 4 canzoni con questo titolo: una degli Iron Maiden, una degli U2, una di Barbra Streisand ed una di Leon Russell. ** Edipo a Colono: un verso di questa tragedia di Sofocle scritta prima del 406 a.C. * La bibbia: altri riferimenti biblici includono: ** Giacobbe: Karl dice "Dio ti ama come ha amato Giacobbe". ** Legge del taglione: viene detto da Alex e si riferisce ad Esodo 21:24. *** Anche precedentemente, questa legge faceva parte dell'antico codice di Hammurabi. * Induismo: nella maglietta del ragazzo tailandese è presente l'Om, un simbolo spesso utilizzato per identificare questa religione. * Show me the way to go home: Sawyer canta questa canzone folk sulla canoa polinesiana. Divenne famosa nel 1925 grazie all'adattamento di Irving King (pseudonimo). Racconta la storia di un gestore di un bar ubriaco che cerca di tornare a casa dopo una notte passata a bere. ** Lo squalo: questa canzone viene anche cantata dai personaggi di questo film del 1975 di Steven Spielberg. Cantano il brano mentre sono in mare proprio come Sawyer. * La famiglia Brady: nella versione originale Sawyer chiama Karl Bobby ''come il figlio più giovane di questa famiglia in questa serie tv andata in onda dal 1969 al 1974. * Mao Zedong: Il testo del tatuaggio del Jack è preso da una poesia da questo filosofo, rivoluzionario, politico e capo di stato cinese. * Ferdinando Magellano: nella versione originale durante la navigazione dall'isola della stazione Idra, Sawyer chiama Kate ''Magellan come questo esploratore e navigatore portoghese vissuto tra il 1480 ed il 1521 che intraprese, pur senza portarla a termine perché ucciso nelle odierne Filippine nel 1521, quella che sarebbe diventata la prima circumnavigazione del globo al servizio della corona spagnola di Carlo V di Spagna. * Western: nella versione originale Tom si riferisce ad Isabel chiamandola sceriffo, Ben dice a Jack che alla fine è arrivata la cavalleria e Karl viene chiamato The Kid da Sawyer e gli dice anche che il pugno datogli al suo braccio lo ha fatto diventare un cowboy. Tecniche di narrazione * Nel ristorante Achara afferma che a Chet piace Jack, il quale verrà poi picchiato violentemente dallo stesso. * Isabel dice che trova ironica la traduzione del tatuaggio di Jack. * Jack mostra dell'affetto per Juliet, prefigurando il loro futuro rapporto. * Kate durante la fuga in canoa afferma di dover tornare indietro all'isola della stazione Idra per salvare Jack. Lei contesterà quella stessa frase che le verrà detta da Jack alla fine della terza stagione, quando si renderà conto che non avrebbe dovuto lasciare l'isola. * L'episodio si conclude con un montaggio di Kate e Sawyer a piedi attraverso la giungla, Karl e Alex guardano le stelle, Jack e Juliet sulla barca. Tutti questi personaggi sono emotivamente o fisicamente divisi. Analisi della storia * Jack salva la vita a Juliet. * Ben commuta la sentenza di Juliet. * Achara definisce Jack un leader ed un grand'uomo. * Jack costringe Achara a tatuarlo e viene picchiato per questo. * Jack ed Achara fanno sesso. * Sawyer e Kate litigano per la decisione di lasciare indietro Jack. * Jack mostra affetto per Juliet quando le medica la ferita. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Jack e Cindy si ricordano del loro incontro sul volo Oceanic 815. (Pilota, prima parte) * Il 7° giorno dallo schianto Jack scherzosamente si era rifiutato di dire a Kate l'origine dei suoi tatuaggi. (La casa del Sol Levante) * Quando Tom chiede che tipo di persone Jack pensa che gli Altri siano, il medico ricorda il rapimento di Claire e dei bambini e l'impiccagione di Charlie. (Un figlio) (Ritorno) (Esodo, seconda parte) (Gli altri 48 giorni) * Il 61° giorno dallo schianto Jack disse a Sawyer che imparò a giocare a poker a Phuket. Sawyer gli chiese se fosse stato lì che si fece tatuare ma Jack non gli rispose. (Chiusura) * Jack fa riferimento ai panini di Juliet. (Storia di due città) * Jack è a conoscenza delle telecamere nelle gabbie dopo aver trovato la sala di videosorveglianza. (Lo voglio) * Sawyer pensa che Kate abbia fatto sesso con lui che lei pensava che fosse un uomo morto. (Lo voglio) * Karl ripete la frase tratta dal filmato della Stanza 23 God loves you as he loved Jacob. (Non a Portland) * Isabel chiede a Jack se realmente Juliet gli avesse chiesto di uccidere Ben. (Il prezzo della vita) (Non a Portland) * Kate vuole tornare indietro per liberare Jack, ma Sawyer le ricorda che è stato lui a dire loro di lasciarlo. (Non a Portland) * Juliet viene punita per aver ucciso Danny Pickett. (Non a Portland) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Jack viene spostato nella gabbia occupata da Sawyer prima della sua fuga. (Storia di due città) * Ben dice a Jack che gli Altri avevano un buon chirurgo di nome Ethan Rom, alludendo al fatto che era stato ucciso. (Ritorno) Domande senza risposta * Come e perché Cindy ed i bambini si sono uniti agli Altri? ** Cosa osservano? * Cosa significa il Marchio di Juliet? * Perché il tatuaggio di Jack porta a delle conseguenze? Categoria:Episodi della terza stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Jack